Miércoles
by Jisi Snape
Summary: Ultima parte tras Verde y Cafe y Red Velvet. Ultimo encuentro entre Hermione y Snape
Hola queridas Lectoras, estoy de vacaciones y era una historia que tenía que terminar, bueno sé que también tengo que terminar las otras pero en este momento no creo que suceda y lo lamento mucho, esta es la entrega final después de verde y café y de Red Velvet, esta es sin duda mi historia favorita porque en ella hice un cambio que espero noten en mi estilo de escritura pero bueno fue un buen reto para mí. Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios, recomienden a sus amigos. Esta historia está dedicada a Elizabet y Mark, tu sabes quién eres bebe y te mereces a Mark por lo que tú ya sabes y para Samantha que sin ella mis escritos serian nada más que un desastre de Word. Saludos Escuadron Snape! Los amo!

Todo es de JK menos la historia obvio.

A leer.

* * *

 **Miércoles**

Esa tarde era miércoles, y como todos los miércoles me encontraba en la cafetería muggle comiendo Red Velvet. Observaba atenta a través de la ventana, quizás queriendo encontrar en ella las respuestas. Mi vida había cambiado drásticamente en las últimas semanas, y aunque luchaba día a día por no pensar en él, las cosas no eran tan fáciles, no conseguía mi objetivo de olvidarlo, parecía tan presente como el primer día.

Y el hecho de ir semana tras semana a esa cafetería no ayudaba, recuerdo la primera vez que vine a este lugar.

Flashback

Era también un miércoles, caminaba con Severus, regresábamos del cine cuando una tormenta nos tomó por sorpresa, entramos a la cafetería y quedé impactada por la cantidad de personas dentro, para ser un lugar pequeño por fuera era bastante espacioso por dentro. Nos sentamos en la mesa disponible que daba la casualidad que era la más alejada, Severus en ese momento tenía lo que yo denominaba "mascara asusta muggles", aguante mis ganas de reír porque sabía que eso lo molestaría.

— ¿Gustan ordenar algo?—nos dijo una chica muy simpática.

—Café negro—gruño Severus, lo cual intimido un poco a la mesera.

—Les puedo recomendar el pastel Red Velvet, es la especialidad el día de hoy.

Otro gruñido por parte de Severus, ese hombre y sus manías anti muggles, la joven pudo ver como mi acompañante alzaba la ceja y la observaba con fastidio.

—Yo quisiera una rebanada y un té de jazmín por favor—intervine antes de que otro gruñido de Severus terminara por alejar a la chica.

Después de un rato volvió con nuestros pedidos, le dejó el café a Severus con una sonrisa temerosa, mientras que yo parecía haberme enamorado del postre que había pedido, el color escarlata era realmente su atractivo, casi podía imaginarme los gestos de Severus al verlo, una capa gruesa color blanco cubría al pastel, pareciendo como la nieve que poco a poco se acercaba a Londres.

—Debes deja de comer azúcar, ¿No se supone que tus padres son dentistas?

— Por esa misma razón es por la que lo hago, sabes lo que es pasar toda tu infancia sin dulces, Halloween era una pesadilla de verdad.

—Sigue siendo demasiada Azúcar — reprochó bebiendo de su café.

—Deberías probar es un delicioso pastel red velvet, te haría bien algo de azúcar en tu sistema, señor amargado— Severus gruñó

—Anda toma un poco—le dije acercando un poco de pastel a su boca, él sabía que si no lo tomaba insistiría hasta que lo hiciera.

Severus saboreo el pequeño trozo sin ningún cambio en su rostro.

— ¿Qué tal?

—Es solo azúcar.

—No sabes lo que es bueno, Severus Snape.

—Lo sé—me contestó con su mirada penetrante, tan intensa que me hizo estremecer y enrojecer al mismo tiempo, solo él lograba eso en mi con una mirada, me quede callada tan sólo observándolo, hasta que me di cuenta que me observaba de una manera que sólo lo hacía cuando esa pasión se apoderaba de él —. He llegado a probar cosas exquisitas, así que sé muy bien qué tipo de "dulce" es el que mi paladar queda satisfecho.

Fin Flashback

—Severus —susurré.

—Deberías dejar de soñar despierta Hermione.

La voz de Mark me saco de mis recuerdos, me disculpe es solo el hecho de que este lugar me traía tantos recuerdos.

—Todo bien por aquí—se acercó Laura la dueña de la cafetería, siempre me atendía como la primera vez.

—Delicioso como siempre Laura.

— ¿Necesitas que ponga esto para llevar?

—Lo agradecería mucho.

No había comido ningún bocado de mi pastel, no lo hacía desde que Severus no venía conmigo, pareciera que sólo lo hacía para cumplir con la rutina que realizaba con él.

—No sé porque vienes a este lugar si no comes nada — la frase de Mark me decía que no entendía nada, no entendía el ritual, no entendía los sentimientos que representaba una simple rebanada de pastel, no entendía la melancolía.

—No entiendes—le contesté.

—Lo único que entiendo es que te aferras mucho a este lugar hermanita — me sonrió, siempre me llama hermanita cuando quiere ser irónico, así es desde que éramos niños.

—Es hora de irnos Mark, Elizabet debe de estarte esperando, no debes dejar a tu futura esposa tanto tiempo sola.

—Esta con su madre, además es el amor de mi vida, y pasare el resto de mis días con ella, necesita su espacio ahora.

Seguimos esperando a que Laura volviera con la cuenta y un recipiente cuando me pareció ver una figura negra, mi corazón se aceleró, no me puede estar pasando esto a mí, no quiero verlo, no ahora, nunca. Severus Snape es una de esas heridas que nunca sanan, que nunca dejan de sangrar, volteo a ver y efectivamente allí está en la entrada del local, mi mirada se conectó con la de él, con esos ojos negros y el cosquilleo apareció de pronto, me volví a sentir viva por un momento, nadie más me hacía sentir así, pero su mirada era distinta, intensa si pero había algo más, ¿melancolía? Y entonces lo supe, porque es lo mismo que vengo sintiendo yo estos meses sin él _añoranza._

Cuando me di cuenta, él ya daba media vuelta y salía del lugar, no puedo moverme y gruesas lágrimas salen de mis ojos, baje la vista resignada, era lo mejor que podía pasar, no haber cruzado palabra alguna.

—Ve con él—me susurró Mark y eso me da valor para levantarme de la mesa e ir tras él, aunque no sé muy bien que es lo que va a suceder, solo sé que es momento de terminar todo, es momento de verlo a los ojos y que me diga que no me ama, por más que eso me destroce, pero sé que no puedo seguir con este amor, no puedo seguir con los malditos recuerdos asaltándome a cada paso que doy, a cada lugar en el que estoy, necesito verlo una vez más, una última vez.

Salí corriendo del café, volteé a ambos lados para verlo doblar la esquina, lo alcancé a unos pasos más, sentí como mis piernas me temblaban y mi mente de pronto se ponía en blanco.

—Severus—el solo pronunciar su nombre hizo que me estremeciera y que él se detuviera.

Se veía más delgado y pálido que de costumbre, pero esos ojos negros sobre mí son los mismos, me siguen viendo con una intensidad como solo él sabe hacerlo, no sé en qué momento pasa pero al segundo siguiente me encuentro entre sus brazos, ¡oh dios! Como he extrañado estar entre sus brazos, aspirar su olor, su voz.

—Hermione—dijo alejándome un poco del él, pero sin separarnos por completo — ¿Por qué te fuiste?—esa simple frase hace que recuerde todas y cada una de las razones por las que me fui, me abrazo más a él y aspiro su olor una última vez y me separo.

—No podía seguir—le digo y soy consciente del dolor que atraviesa su mirada por un instante.

—No podía seguir a la sombra de una mujer muerta Severus, no podía seguir engañándome, no podía seguir mendigando amor y seguir lastimándome con un amor que no era para mí, que no es para mí, no soy Lily Evans Severus, nunca lo seré y me cansé de luchar por un lugar que nunca fue mío.

No pude continuar con mi discurso de humillación, porque sus labios están sobre los míos, esos maravillosos labios. ¡Por Merlín! Este hombre me va a matar. Mi cuerpo se rindió y correspondí a ese beso.

—No entiendes Hermione—me dijo con los labios todavía muy cerca de los míos.

—Si entiendo, estoy tan cansada Sev, ya no quiero sentirme miserable, no quiero sentirme poca cosa, ya no puedo competir contra ella, me he quedado sin fuerzas—en este momento estoy llorando, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer desde hace muchas semanas, desde que salí de la Hilandera.

—No, no entiendes, nunca tuviste que luchar—me sostiene más contra sí y yo ya no sé qué pensar.

—Déjame ir por favor—ya no puedo seguir humillándome ante él.

—Te amo Hermione.

— ¿Qué?—aun no puedo creer que este diciendo esas palabras, que acaso no puede dejar de hacerme daño.

—Te amo, de verdad lamento todo lo que has pasado, nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras de esta manera, Lily Evans fue una persona muy importante para mí, la amé durante tanto tiempo que hubo un momento en el que no conocía nada más, no quería conocer nada más, pero llegaste tú y tu maldita adicción por el azúcar, tu té de jazmín que perfuma toda la cocina, tus peleas con tu cabello por las mañanas y eso está grabado en mi corazón, Lily Evans es mi pasado, pero tu mi querida niña eres el amor de mi vida, eres mi presente ¿acaso no es más importante eso?

Por Merlín, había deseado tanto escuchar estas palabras hace mucho tiempo que aún tengo dudas que sea reales, que mi mente no me esté jugando una broma.

—Me amas—le susurré.

—Desde la primera vez que tiraste tu té caliente en mis pantalones esa tarde en Grimauld Place.

No puedo soportarlo más me acerco a él y lo beso como si no hubiera mañana, con añoranza, con reconocimiento pero sobre todo con amor, con ese amor que te llena cada parte de tu ser y necesita ser sacado de tu sistema de alguna forma.

—Vuelve conmigo a casa, me he sentido tan miserable sin ti, y luego llego y te veo con ese estúpido niño bonito, me has hecho sufrir mujer.

—Mark es solo un amigo de la infancia, se va a casar pronto y le estoy ayudando con eso.

—No me importa, me importas tú, vuelve conmigo, estamos muy en público para lo que quiero hacerte, realmente necesito hacerlo ya…

Esas últimas palabras hacen que me sonroje fuertemente y acerque mi rostro a su pecho. Este hombre es mi ruina, pero ahora sé que es solo mío. Me aferro a su capa y desaparecemos rumbo a casa.

—Olvide mi Red Velvet — reaccioné de pronto, pero él pareció no escucharme, mi abrigo fue arrancado con fuerza mientras caíamos al primer sillón que estaba en nuestro camino.

—Te lo he dicho, prefiero otro tipo de… deleite — siseo mientras metía la mano por debajo de mi falda hasta mi intimidad —, si…ya lo encontré.

Hoy sin duda fue un buen Miércoles de Café y Pastel.

Fin!

* * *

Review?


End file.
